


Il tuo calore, la mia vulnerabilità

by evilbi



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a stento avevo idea di come caratterizzare nico, e loro sono super soffici, l’ho scritta all’inizio della seconda stagione, però ci sono affezionata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbi/pseuds/evilbi
Summary: È un pomeriggio qualsiasi e Martino è insieme a lui. Niccolò. Niccolò che fa parte della sua vita e Martino che ancora stenta a crederci.





	Il tuo calore, la mia vulnerabilità

Martino osserva con le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate Niccolò arricciare la bocca, chiudere gli occhi e sporgersi verso di lui. Sono seduti uno accanto all'altro sul divano a guardare distrattamente la tv dopo un pomeriggio di studio. Beh, di studio si fa per dire, visto che Niccolò non ha fatto altro che distrarlo tutto il tempo. Non che a Martino importi, anzi. Ama ogni istante passato con lui, inclusi quelli in cui sono in silenzio e non c'è disagio, ma solo tanto, tanto calore. 

"Ma che fai?" chiede con quel familiare tono che è canzonatorio e amorevole insieme. 

Niccolò non risponde e continua a restare fermo nella stessa posizione, con la bocca increspata e gli occhi chiusi, ma ora c'è un sorriso mal contenuto che gli distorce i lineamenti in un'espressione divertente. Martino sbuffa una risata dal naso, poi si avvicina piano e gli dà un bacio sulle labbra. Il tocco è leggero e le bocche si sfiorano appena. Non appena fa per allontanarsi, Niccolò gli poggia una mano sulla nuca e fa pressione per impedirglielo, riprendendo a baciarlo con più intensità di prima. Martino emette un suono di sorpresa a malapena udibile, ma si rilassa quasi subito e ruota leggermente la testa per dargli maggiore accesso. Niccolò gli succhia il labbro inferiore, poi lo afferra con delicatezza tra i denti come incitamento ad aprire la bocca. Quando le loro lingue si incontrano, Martino percepisce un piacevole calore irradiarsi nello stomaco e nel petto, la testa si fa leggera e dietro le palpebre fuochi d'artificio colorati lo stordiscono. Tutto diventa ovattato: i suoni della televisione, il rumore delle macchine fuori, il rubinetto che sgocciola; Martino riesce a sentire solo la bocca di Niccolò sulla sua, la sua lingua, le sue dita che si muovono tra i capelli e caldo, tanto caldo. Non sa per quanto tempo continuano a baciarsi, ma quando si separano Niccolò lo sta fissando con così tanto amore che Martino quasi si strozza con la sua stessa saliva e deve premersi una mano sulla bocca per evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito. Gli occhi di Niccolò sono di un verde strano, ma a lui piacciono da morire e davvero non sa ancora capacitarsi di come possa esistere qualcuno in grado di farlo sentire la cosa più preziosa dell'universo solo con lo sguardo. È troppo per lui, pensa, mentre il calore dal petto arriva al viso e gli colora le guance di rosa. È davvero troppo, pensa ancora, mentre sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e si morde le labbra per non piangere. Imbarazzante, conclude infine. Davvero troppo imbarazzante. 

Niccolò lo osserva con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca semiaperta mentre lui stringe le labbra e gira la testa dall'altra parte, incapace di trattenere le lacrime e i singhiozzi. 

“Marti...”

"Tutto a posto," borbotta con un filo di voce, interrompendolo. 

Martino sente la mano di Niccolò sulla guancia e il suo pollice formare dei piccoli cerchi. Lo fissa con la coda dell'occhio e nota che sta sorridendo in quel modo un po' burlone di quando vuole fare il figo e flirtare. Lo odia un pochino (ma anche no). 

"Sei proprio un coglione," brontola, senza riuscire ad impedire che un'altra lacrima gli bagni il viso. Niccolò continua a non dire nulla e si avvicina per baciarlo esattamente lì dove la lacrima è scivolata, quasi vicino al mento, bagnandosi le labbra. 

"Grazie," sussurra a pochi millimetri dal suo viso. Glielo dice perché ogni angoscia sembra essere scivolata via dal suo corpo come le lacrime di Martino sono scivolate sulle sue guance. Gli viene un po' di timidezza a pensare queste cose, ma Martino lo fa sentire sereno e gli sembra una benedizione aver trovato qualcuno che lo tranquillizzi così tanto dopo aver passato ogni giorno da quando ne ha memoria a lottare sfrenatamente e senza sosta con la sua testa. 

Quando Martino si gira a guardarlo, Niccolò ha lo sguardo un po' basso, le guance arrossate e le labbra brillanti e umide. Si sente confuso. Quel grazie lo ha spiazzato, non capisce bene cosa l'altro abbia cercato di dirgli, eppure non gli viene da chiedergli nulla perché si sente grato esattamente allo stesso modo. Niccolò è adorabile finisce per essere il suo unico pensiero coerente e il cuore nel petto gli fa un male così assordante che Martino arriccia il naso in un'espressione di dolore. Non si è ancora abituato al fatto che quel ragazzo gli piaccia così tanto. 

C'è qualche secondo di silenzio e Martino riesce soltanto a sentire il respiro cadenzato di Niccolò sul collo. Ha la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla ora, le guance sempre rosse e gli occhi chiusi. Martino si asciuga le lacrime con il dorso della mano, poi si avvicina lentamente a Niccolò e comincia a dargli tanti bacini sulla bocca. Niccolò sorride tra i baci e si lascia fare, sentendo la mano di Martino carezzargli la mandibola e poi scivolare sulla spalla fino ad arrivare alla schiena, facendo pressione per stringerlo in un abbraccio. 

Incastrati perfettamente, Martino gira di pochissimo la testa e gli sussurra "non sono triste" all'orecchio, perché sì, è ovvio, Niccolò lo sa, ma lui sente comunque il bisogno di metterlo in chiaro. In risposta, Niccolò lo stringe ancora più forte, affondando completamente il viso nel suo collo. 

“Sei troppo carino quando piangi," dice con la voce ovattata dal fatto di avere la faccia spiaccicata sul collo dell'altro. Martino trema in maniera appena percettibile e gli viene la pelle d'oca a sentire Niccolò così vicino. 

“E tu quando arrossisci.”

“Stai zitto.”

Ridono.


End file.
